1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting and a connection structure for terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-174615 discloses a structure for press-fitting a press-fit type terminal fitting into a through hole of a busbar for connection. Two projections are formed on the outer edges of two resilient deforming portions of the terminal fitting that are deformed resiliently when the terminal fitting is press-fit into the through hole. The terminal fitting is press-fit into the through hole so that the projections engage front and rear opening edges in a pressing direction to retain the terminal fitting.
The front projection in the press-fitting direction interferes with the inner peripheral surface of the through hole as the above-described terminal fitting is press-fit into the through hole and the deforming portions displace. The deforming portions restore resiliently when the projections align with the opening edges of the through hole. Thus, the amount of resilient displacements of the deforming portions decreases. Accordingly, resilient restoring forces accumulated in the deforming portions when the terminal fitting is connected to the through hole become smaller than a maximum value in the press-fitting process. The lower resilient restoring forces accumulated in the resilient deforming portions when the terminal fitting is connected to the through hole means a reduced holding force of the terminal fitting in the through hole.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to increase a holding force of a terminal fitting in a through hole.